The Land Before Time: A Love Story
by Vitani825
Summary: This is a story of how Littlefoot's grandparents lived through many hardships before becoming mates. Not much is known about their past, one can only speculate what happened when they were young and still living with their families.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters; only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This story takes place when Grandma and Grandpa Longneck are young and before they were married. There are obstacles they must face during their engagement before they can marry. They are referred to by their birth names in this story.**

Falling in love is a hard time for an adult longneck; especially if he's in love with a female who is four years older than him. Kenneth is just 21 years old, an age considered old enough to marry a female who is a few years older. However, his father had a problem with him wanting to marry the longneck he was in love with. Her name is Miriam; and she is the most mature of the females he has ever met. However, his father would never let him marry her since he and his mate were teenagers when she was born. The father and son were having a serious talk about this issue among a thick grove of trees.

"Look, son, this is important; you gotta give her up, man! She's too old for you," Hector demanded.

Kenneth disagreed by shaking his head. He was FED UP with how his father was trying to run his life.

"Father, I know Miriam is in her mid-20's; but, it doesn't matter to me, or to Mother and the girls," Kenneth shot back.

"Who cares what your mother or your sisters or you think? I don't want you marrying a female who was born during mine and your mother's teen years," Hector snarled.

"Do you just hate me? Is that why you're trying to dictate every aspect of my life? What the hell should I do to get you to back off?" Kenneth demanded.

Kenneth wasn't normally easily startled; but, when Hector slammed his tail into the ground, knocking treestars off the branches in the process, it made him jump a little.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! I am your father and I know what's best for you!" Hector snarled.

And with that, Hector stormed off to be alone.

Meanwhile, Miriam was having the same problem with her own father.

"Father, I know you think Kenneth is too young for me; but, none of the other males I met have treated me like an equal; they only saw me as a female-"

"But, you are a female; and as my only daughter, I think I know what's best for you," Ignatius cut her off.

"Grrrrr! You wouldn't be so hard on me if you had more daughters," Miriam snarled.

"You got a point, there; but, even if I did manage to produce more daughters, I'd still want you to marry someone your own age; and I'm also certain that Hector is telling Kenneth the same thing," Ignatius told her.

Miriam WAS NOT about to let her father tell her how to live her life. She is in love with Kenneth; and if her father didn't like it; that's just too bad.

"And another thing; don't tell me that I can't tell you what to do," Ignatius demanded.

Miriam hung her head and wandered away from her father. Soon enough, Ignatius saw his frenemy Hector come up to him.

"So, Ignatius, I hear you're having problems controlling that daughter of yours," Hector said.

"Don't start with me, Hector; and besides, you don't seem to have much control over your son," Ignatius retorted.

Hector sighed.

"I don't know what to do; Kenneth was mouthing off to me like he knew more than I do; and I know that we want our children to marry longnecks their own age, not each other," Hector explained.

Ignatius nodded.

Meanwhile, Kenneth and Miriam had gathered their mothers and siblings around to discuss their problem they are having with their fathers. However, her nestmate brother Miles spoke out against her.

"I'm sorry to say this; but, I agree with Father; you should marry a male who is your own age," Miles said.

"I'm not asking for your permission, Miles; you seem to forget that I was THE ONE to hatch FIRST!" Miriam snarled.

All the other longnecks gasped at the 25 year old female's response.

"What? I'm just asserting my independence!" Miriam protested.

"And you're doing a great job showing Miles that he can't boss you around," Amos said.

Miles looked down at the 12 year old male. Soon enough, he looked over at Connie.

"Mother..." Miles responded.

Connie shook her head.

"If you think me or Father is gonna walk you down the aisle to marry this riff-raff, you are sadly mistaken," Miles declared.

"Who says I was gonna ask you or Father? I was gonna ask Shadow," Miriam retorted.

"He's not doing it either; in fact, I DO NOT support this union," Miles snarled.

"Whether you agree or not, this union WILL happen! Kenneth already asked me this morning and I said yes!" Miriam barked back.

Connie and Lillian couldn't help but smile; their eyes were leaking with tears of joy as they nuzzled the newly engaged couple. Miles stormed away from the group; he WAS NOT in the mood to see anybody for a while because of how Miriam talked to him.

"Hopefully he'll think about what I said and stop trying to boss me around," Miriam stated.

Meanwhile, Miles came across Hector and Ignatius; despite still being in a bad mood, he addressed the older longnecks and and informed them of what happened.

"She did WHAT?!" Ignatius demanded.

"Kenneth proposed to her and she said yes; and then she put on this big show about how I have no right to tell her what to do; what are we gonna do?" Miles wondered.

"There's no WE in this, son; I am gonna put a stop to this," Ignatius declared.

Miles sighed.

Soon enough, Ignatius trudged over to his daughter.

"We need to talk," Ignatius demanded.

Once the father and daughter were away from the group, Ignatius began to talk.

"Young lady, you accepted a marriage proposal from someone who didn't ask me for my blessing! Even if he did ask, I would tell him to go to hell! Now I want you to march right over there and tell him that you changed your mind and that he's not good enough for you," Ignatius replied.

"I'm not gonna do that," Miriam said.

Ignatius sighed.

"Besides, it's my life and-"

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSUBORDINATE BEHAVIOR! DO WHAT I SAY AND THEN I'LL FIND A MATE FOR YOU!" Ignatius shouted.

Despite listening to her father shouting, Miriam managed to keep her emotions under control.

Meanwhile, Hector was giving the same lecture to Kenneth.

"You two are not staying together! Break off your engagement and then I'll help you choose a wife who would be good for you," Hector demanded.

"What's so important about age, Father?" Kenneth wondered.

"Don't question me about it! Just do what I say!" Hector snarled.

"No," Kenneth declared.

Hector sighed.

"It's MY life and if I want to marry Miriam, it's MY decision and MINE ALONE!" Kenneth added.

"No it's not! If I don't want you and Miriam getting married, it's not gonna happen," Hector declared.

"That's what you think...Hector," Kenneth snarled while walking away.

The older male was shocked; his own son calling him by his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian and Hector have met up later in the day; Hector's mood hasn't improved at all.

"Lillian; Kenneth has gone too far; after blatantly refusing to break off his engagement, he sneered at me and then called me Hector before walking away," Hector snarled.

Lillian chuckled.

"You think that's funny?" Hector demanded.

"Of course I do; then again, you deserve it for the way you treat him; just like how you treated Serafina when she came out as a lesbian five years ago," Lillian retorted.

"I'm his father and he should refer to me like that; calling me by my given name really crosses the line," Hector replied.

The female longneck just shrugged.

"Well, you've crossed the line more often than he ever did," Lillian sneered.

"I'm the father; so-"

"So, that gives you every right to act like an obnoxious jerk to everyone?" Lillian shot back.

Hector gasped at that; his own wife was standing up to him? Back when he was a youngster, if his own mother ever stood up to his father, she'd get lectured about how to respect her mate and that females should honor their mates and just do the child rearing and bearing.

"You are becoming more like your father all the time; the obnoxious jerk trait didn't get passed onto Kenneth, Serafina and Ivy; and I'm thankful for that," Lillian said, feeling proud of her son and daughters.

And with that, Hector snarled and walked away with his tail in between his hind legs.

Meanwhile, Kenneth was being confronted by his father's father. The greying cobalt longneck's icy blue eyes glared into his crimson ones; it was almost as though the young male had done something wrong. However, his father's mother, the white longneck beside him seemed to be more understanding.

"I don't understand why you couldn't find a girl your own age; or a bit younger," Oscar stated.

Kenneth resisted the urge to roll his eyes; since despite Oscar being in his 70's, one swing of his tail to the ribs or the groin could cause some pain.

"You really know how to get on my nerves, don't you?" Kenneth sneered.

Oscar lowered his neck and backed up, preparing to charge at the adult.

"Oscar-"

"Quiet Saffron!" Oscar hissed.

"Hmph! That's not very nice; talking like that to a lady, you, sir are not the gentleman you make yourself out to be," Kenneth commented while sticking up for his grandmother.

Saffron smiled at the young male while Oscar snarled and walked away.

"Jeez, what a grouch," Kenneth whispered to Saffron.

Saffron giggled.

"Yeah; I don't know what I ever saw in him; by the way, thanks for sticking up for me; that took a lot of guts," Saffron replied.

"No problem; you didn't deserve for Grandfather to yell at you like that," Kenneth claimed.

Saffron smiled and nuzzled the young male.

Meanwhile, Connie and Ignatius were having a talk with Miriam; unbeknownst to them, Serafina and Ivy were overhearing what they were saying.

"Father, you're being unreasonable," Miriam said.

"No I'm not; it's you who won't cooperate," Ignatius retorted.

"Iggy-poo-"

The black longneck's face blushed at his nickname; Serafina and Ivy had heard the nickname from over at a watering hole. Serafina had been drinking at the time and squirted water out her nostrils and rolled over onto her back; as did Ivy; even Miriam was trying hard not to laugh.

"Constance! I thought I told you never-"

A swing from Connie's tail slapped Ignatius on the snout.

"I told you NEVER call me Constance; only my parents had the right to since...well, they raised me," Connie stated.

This was one question that plagued Miriam's mind for years. She had heard her mother's name numerous times growing up; but, didn't know if Connie was her whole name or not. Now she knew that it was a nickname and that Constance was her proper name. Her father is the exact opposite; much like his future son-in-law, he prefers to be called by his proper name; not the short form; and especially if the short form has been hyphenated with the word poo at the end. He would never hear the end of it if Hector found out about it.

A little while later, Serafina and Ivy found Kenneth relaxing underneath a large tree.

"How are you doing these days?" Serafina asked.

"Eh; not only Father and Ignatius are being a pain in the neck, Grandfather is also on my case about my decision to stay with Miriam despite our age difference," Kenneth said.

Serafina lowered her head; so did Ivy.

"At least you have someone; I'm still single," Serafina stated.

"Me too," Ivy replied.

"Not to worry, girls; I'm sure you'll find mates of your own," Kenneth assured them.

Both girls smiled and gave the male a kiss on each cheek.

"Hey! A simple smile and thank you would have sufficed," Kenneth protested.

The girls giggled and left the area.

"Sisters..." Kenneth grumbled to himself.

He had no idea why a four year age gap was such a big deal to his father, grandfather, Ignatius and Miles. However, he would continue to live his life the way he wanted no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the day, Hector decided to pay Mr. Thicknose a visit.

"Hey, craphead! Get your fat ass out of the sweet bubble bush; I need to talk to you about my son!" Hector demanded.

The old hollowhorn scowled at the cobalt male and continued to eat to his heart's content.

"Seriously, Father, resorting to name calling; so immature," Serafina sneered as she walked up alongside Lillian.

"Now, Fina-"

"Hey! Don't call me that; everyone is expected to call me by my proper name; no offense, Mother; but, I prefer to be called Serafina, not Fina," Serafina commented.

Lillian nodded.

Meanwhile, Kenneth was having problems of his own; Miles was seen confronting him. The twins, Amos and Angus watched from some nearby vegetation.

"I don't know what my sister sees in a bratty bastard like you!" Miles snarled.

"Maybe the difference between the two of us is, you're the douchebag, and I'm not," Kenneth retorted.

Miles scowled at the insult; no one apart from Miriam has ever called him a douchebag; and even she was hesitant to say it to his face even though she could easily say it in her mind.

"Why you little..." Miles growled.

Miles' tail was about to grab Kenneth by the throat; however, Kenneth managed to dodge the attack by lowering his neck and ramming his chest with his head. The black longneck heaved a few breaths at the blunt force of Kenneth's head. After catching his breath, he got as close to Kenneth's face as possible.

"You're so dead! I'll...I'll," Miles snarled.

"You'll what? Tell your daddy on me? I don't think so; I may be younger than you; BUT, you are not older than Miriam; therefore, you CAN'T tell ME or HER what to do, got that, huh? Douchebag?" Kenneth retorted.

Miles couldn't come up with a good comeback; so, he walked off grumbling under his breath.

"Why that little bastard; I'll make him rue the day he popped the question to my sister," Miles grumbled.

"That ill-tempered douchebag... _I'll make him see I'm the ideal mate for Miriam,_ " Kenneth said the last part in Sharptooth.

Amos and Angus were shocked; they had no idea that Kenneth could speak Sharptooth.

"Huh; he must only speak it when he's angry," Amos responded.

Just then, they overheard Kenneth telling them that they could come out of hiding. They did so and walked over to the older male.

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Miles; I must say, you have a lot of guts; not many others are able to stand up to him the way you did; and the way you rammed into his chest with your head; that was one of the best parts," Amos replied.

"Well, I know in my heart that I want to marry Miriam; don't underestimate the powers of love; you'll understand when you're older and it's something your mother would have to explain to you since it's her responsibility, not mine," Kenneth explained.

The twins nodded.

"Still can't believe how childish Miles acts, considering his age," Kenneth added.

"I know, right? He's more than twice the age of me and Angus and we're more mature than he is," Amos stated.

Kenneth nodded.

A little while later, Miles was seen talking to his father.

"He did WHAT?!" Ignatius demanded.

"I was just telling him how concerned I was about his and Miriam's decision to become mates; and then he calls me a douchebag," Miles answered.

"Why that little bastard; don't worry, son; I'll handle him," Ignatius replied.

Once Ignatius left the area, Miles cackled evilly under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenneth was now relaxing with Miriam amongst a grove of trees. However, they had heard footsteps coming rapidly; those stomping footsteps belonged to Ignatius.

"You two better get out here before I come in to get you," Ignatius growled.

Soon enough, the younger adults emerged from the trees to face the older longneck.

"What's your problem, Ignatius?" Kenneth asked.

"If I were you, I'd watch the attitude; you two are in BIG TIME trouble," Ignatius snarled.

"I'm afraid I don't understand; did we do something wrong, other than falling in love and getting engaged?" Kenneth questioned.

Ignatius sighed exasperately.

"Your father doesn't approve of this union because you were betrothed as a hatchling; and yet, now that you're of age, you just decide to ignore the fact that you have an arranged marriage," Ignatius sneered.

"What? I've been betrothed all this time and he never told me? Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to discuss with that rock head," Kenneth snarled.

A little while later, Kenneth met up with his father and confronted him.

"How dare you place me in an arranged marriage and never even tell me... _I hate you, you're nothing but a bastard who cares more for himself than his own wife and offspring!_ " Kenneth yelled the last part in Sharptooth.

Hector snarled at the younger adult's insults towards him.

"For your information, young man, I don't appreciate being called a bastard; secondly, I care for you, your sisters and your mother more than you think; and third of all, I was gonna tell you about your arranged marriage on the day you would marry her...well, it is scheduled for next week when her herd comes for a visit and you would go with them after that," Hector said.

"I'm not marrying some longneck I don't know; and I don't care if you were friends with her father when you were young; this is MY life! DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE!" Kenneth shouted at that last part before running off.

After a few hours, Kenneth was spotted in a cave on the far end of the valley. He was soon confronted by his grandfather Jack; the father of his mother. The old longneck stood at the entrance and peeked in at the younger male.

"We need to talk; you either have to come out, or I'm coming in," Jack told him.

"I choose neither; now go away, I don't want to talk right now," Kenneth demanded.

Jack has put up with a lot of backtalk from Lillian when she was young; he wasn't about to put up with it from his only grandson as well. So, he decided to walk in the cave and laid right next to the younger male.

"What part of go away don't you understand? Or do you have shit for brains?" Kenneth snarled.

Jack didn't take too kindly to that insult; a soft growl escaped his throat.

"Excuse me?!" Jack snarled.

"You're excused," Kenneth remarked.

Jack slammed his tail onto the cave floor at that remark.

"All right; as soon as we are done talking here, you will go back to your nest and stay there; I will be with your parents to discuss what we shall do about your attitude," Jack demanded.

"How about you save us some time and trouble and just leave me alone; I told you that I don't want to talk right now," Kenneth growled.

Soon enough, Jack stood up and grabbed Kenneth by the scruff of his neck in order to hoist him to his feet. The younger male groaned in protest, but, still stood up.

"What's the big idea, huh? I wish to be alone and you're not respecting my wishes; you're almost as bad as Father is; speaking of which; he never told me about a marriage that was arranged for me when I was a hatchling until now," Kenneth added.

Jack sighed.

"And yet, you and Miriam are engaged; *tsk tsk tsk*," Jack told him.

Kenneth was getting really angry.

"Listen, Grandpa; this isn't about you; I'm not gonna become the husband of a longneck I don't know; and I told Father the same thing," Kenneth declared.

"No, you listen to me! Your mother and father were arranged to be married when they were young; she didn't love him; and yet, I was doing what I thought was best for her," Jack retorted.

"Then, maybe you ought to get your head out of your ass and realize that I don't think like you; what I think is best for me is to be married to someone who treats me the way they would like to be treated; you don't seem to give a shit about me," Kenneth responded while walking away with his tail between his hind legs and his head low to the ground.

Jack sighed; he knew that Kenneth was gonna be stubborn just like Lillian; and outright speaking against his beloved traditions; which also happen to be his other grandpa Oscar's traditions.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Lillian was being confronted by her father. She didn't feel like it was necessary for a confrontation; however, Jack did.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jack asked.

"You can start by keeping all the negative comments to yourself and then maybe I'll be willing to talk," Lillian sneered.

Lillian started wandering away; but, Jack rushed ahead to block her.

"Dad, I don't want to talk to you right now; I overheard your confrontation with Kenneth; and I didn't like it since he was already in a bad mood from the confrontation he had with Ignatius; what's the problem with being a male and having a wife who is a few years older? I'm a year older than Hector and you still set me up with him," Lillian snarled.

"Hector was the only male closest to your age at the time," Jack said.

"Look, Dad, I don't care what you think! Your grandson is gonna marry the love of his life whether he has been betrothed as a hatchling or not!" Lillian shot back.

Jack sighed; even as an adult, Lillian was still incredibly stubborn.

"I didn't raise you from a hatchling to become one of the most stubborn longnecks in existence; if only your mother were here to see you acting like this; turning your back on our traditions," Jack snarled.

"I guess I know where I inherited my stubborn streak..." Lillian said while walking away.

Jack was frozen in shock; his own daughter had rendered him speechless. Lillian was raised better than to talk back to him. However, her will was strong; and she was willing to do anything so her children could be happy in their adult lives.

Meanwhile, Hector was greeting an old childhood friend of his; alongside the visitor is a light blue longneck with violet eyes. The young adult female is named Ada and her father is Tobias. He is a darker shade of blue and his eyes are purple; despite being Hector's age, he showed visible signs of aging; bags under his eyes as well as slightly wrinkled skin around his mouth. Ada is the longneck who was sought out by males AND females; however, she wasn't interested in males; she was craving for a female companion.

"Ada, I remember you from when you were a hatchling; hard to believe it's been 21 years; as you know, Tobias, my son and daughters recently turned 21," Hector responded.

"Ah; he's just the right age for him and Ada to get married; just as long as he doesn't have anyone else in mind to marry; then, we'll have a major problem on our paws," Tobias replied.

Hector chuckled nervously; Tobias must NEVER know that Kenneth decided to break with tradition and decided to get engaged to a longneck who wasn't his betrothed.

"Hector, you're hiding something..." Tobias teased him.

Just then, Ada noticed a young adult longneck gorging on some treestars.

"Who's that? Is it Kenneth?" Ada asked.

Hector got a quick glance over at the female before looking at Ada.

"No, that longneck you're looking at is my daughter Serafina; they may look alike from a distance; but, once you see her up close, you'll be able to tell them apart since they're a completely different gender and Serafina's eyes are green, not crimson," Hector explained.

"Oh, well, I would like to get to know her; since well, we're gonna be related; it's customary for the wife-to-be to get acquainted with her future husband's family; so, I might as well start out with the sisters," Ada told him.

"Be careful out there, dear; you're our last hope of expanding the herd; with you being our only child, and the only one to survive the egg laying and growing up to adulthood; even if your mother was alive, we wouldn't be able to have more children," Tobias responded.

Ada smiled and walked over to the bluish-grey female.

"Hi there," Ada said.

The other female had just swallowed her food and turned to the blue female.

"Hey; we heard you and your father were coming; my name is Serafina, and you must be Ada," Serafina stated.

"I know who you are; your father told me about you, your brother and sister; he and your father are having a discussion right now," Ada told her.

Serafina sighed.

She soon noticed that Ada was looking directly at her eyes.

"You got the most beautiful eyes," Ada commented.

"So do you; not many longnecks in my family have violet eyes; that's what makes you unique," Serafina added.

Ada blushed. Was this girl hitting on her? And why wasn't she saying anything about it?

 _"Oh, shit; I think I'm falling in love with her,_ " Ada thought to herself.

All of a sudden, the girls' pressed their muzzles together and shared a passionate kiss. When Ada's tongue made its way into Serafina's mouth, Serafina did the same to Ada. The kiss only happened for a moment; but, they felt like it was something special since this was the first time either of them kissed. When Serafina had come out as a lesbian at 16 years old, only her mother, siblings and grandmother and friends would support her.

"Wow; best kiss ever," Serafina commented.

"It was my first one, too; and it was amazing; and yet, you're technically supposed to be my sister-in-law; but, I see you more as a female companion; like a wife; I've always known that I was a lesbian; but, my father doesn't know and I'm too scared to tell him," Ada explained.

Serafina nodded. She knew exactly what Ada was going through since she experienced bullying from other girls who weren't her friends and she often contemplated suicide in her teen years.

"Don't worry; I'll be right there with you when you come out to your father," Serafina assured her.

Ada smiled as they wandered back over to their fathers.


	6. Chapter 6

After Ada had come out to her father, he reacted exactly as she feared. However, that didn't stop him from trying to make sure she went through with the arrangement anyway.

"But, Dad-"

"ENOUGH! Just think of how ashamed your mother would be..." Tobias said while walking away with the herd and Hector.

Ada couldn't believe it; her own father would force her to hide her true identity just so his herd could be expanded further. She then lowered her head to the ground; Serafina raised her head up with her own and gently nuzzled her.

"My father did the same thing to me; except, I don't have an arranged marriage; he just doesn't want me to find a female mate; not that it's any of HIS business; or your father's business; we're both grown longnecks with our own lives," Serafina told her.

"You don't understand; I'm the only child my parents were able to raise from a hatchling to adulthood; my mother wasn't able to have any other kids after me; I wasn't the only one in a clutch of eggs; there were four others; but, they didn't survive the egg laying; Dad was certain that I'd like males; but, I prefer females; not that males are gross; but, I'm just not attracted to them," Ada explained.

Serafina soon understood that Ada had a tough choice to make; follow her heart or hide her identity.

"I don't want to leave you; you're the first female in my age group to understand how hard it is to be a lesbian; how did your siblings and mother take it?" Ada wondered.

"They, along with my grandmother were more understanding," Serafina answered.

Ada smiled as she rubbed underneath Serafina's chin. The slightly taller longneck leaned into the nuzzle and rubbed her chin along the back of Ada's neck.

A little while later, both families were gathered together. Even though Ada wasn't interested in males and Kenneth didn't want to go through with the arranged marriage, they still agreed that it was good if they could be friends. However, Tobias thought differently; he was gonna make sure Ada goes through with the arrangement whether she was attracted to males or not.

"Not to worry, Ada; I'm sure this lesbian thing is just a phase," Tobias responded.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it, buddy boy," Kenneth snapped.

Tobias snarled and got ready to pounce; but, Hector stopped him.

"Fighting won't solve anything; you leave him to me, my father or my father-in-law; or all three of us together could teach him some manners," Hector told him.

Kenneth snarled while standing behind Hector; they could all tell he was furious since he only speaks Sharptooth when he's like that.

"A Sharptooth speaking longneck? Never thought I'd live to see the day," Tobias exclaimed.

In the midst of all the arguing, Kenneth managed to sneak away; in order to calm down, he needed to have some time to himself.

Tobias looked around and saw that Kenneth had left.

"Someone ought to keep that kid under control; has he always been like that?" Tobias demanded.

"Yeah; he's been able to speak Sharptooth since he was very young; the girls haven't really picked up on the language well enough to speak it fluently; I don't know it very well either; just a few phrases; but, he was always a fast learner; he only speaks it when he's furious, as you just saw before he left; other than that, Leaf Eater," Hector explained.

Tobias nodded.

Despite Ada's father being homophobic, she hasn't regretted coming out as a lesbian.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Serafina had just started interacting with Ada for the first time as an adult, she couldn't help but feel it was a love at first sight and Ada felt the same way. Later that night, Ada and Serafina were sleeping next to each other; it wasn't until various members of Ada's herd had put Serafina into a deep sleep; not actually killing her; but, so she won't get away.

The next morning, Ada woke up and noticed that Serafina was missing. She looked around frantically; there was only her scent on the spot where she was sleeping. Ada stood up and went to alert Serafina's family. Upon reaching the nest, Lillian had woken up and yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, have you seen Serafina? I woke up and found her missing," Ada replied.

Lillian shook her head.

"No I haven't; I just woke up; but, good morning to you too," Lillian said.

Ada sighed.

"I have a feeling she might have been abducted; my father thinks that me getting together with a female dishonors the herd and our way of living; I'm going out to find her; but, I will need some help," Ada explained.

And with that Kenneth and Ivy woke up. They noticed an urgency in Ada's voice and stood up as well.

"Who could have taken her? What has she done?" Lillian asked.

Kenneth and Ivy looked at their mother in confusion.

"Serafina has been abducted by my herd; on my father's orders; I overheard them talking last night before going to sleep," Ada told them.

"That's no good; we better go after them," Ivy exclaimed.

"I'll need all the help I can get," Ada replied.

Soon enough, the four longnecks wandered over to the Healing Grounds to get Mr. Thicknose along with Shadow and Dexter. The white longneck along with the turquoise one woke up and saw the frantic expression in Kenneth's eyes. Mr. Thicknose woke up moments later and got to his feet. Just as Shadow did some stretching, he let out a fart that has been held in since the previous night.

"Shadow! Did you eat stinkweed late at night...AGAIN?! You know it's not good for your digestion, you dumbass; and the next time you fart, say excuse me," Dexter sneered.

The white longneck shrugged and stood up.

"Well, at least you didn't fart in my face," Dexter added.

"Dexter, who do you think I am, Miles? Now, there was a longneck who would fart in other people's faces as a way of waking them up; especially as a child," Shadow stated.

After a few moments, the longnecks and Mr. Thicknose gathered some supplies just in case they needed them. However, Kenneth decided to make one quick stop and inform Miriam of the situation. The female had wanted to come along; but, Kenneth insisted that it was to keep her from getting injured; and that he'll be home as soon as they find Serafina and bring her back. They then shared a goodbye nuzzle before Kenneth left with the group.

Meanwhile out in the middle of nowhere, Serafina had woken up from her deep sleep. She was surrounded by a bunch of longnecks; some of them were her age; nothing could stop the nightmares she would soon get after this experience.

"What do you want with me? Are you gonna kill me?" Serafina asked.

"My dear; what I have done is something while you were asleep," one of them said.

Serafina gasped. She looked up at a burgundy colored longneck with salmon pink underbelly and muzzle along with blood red eyes. No wonder she was feeling so sick; she was now carrying the offspring of that longneck and she didn't even know his name.

"Ada will notice that you're indeed carrying my child and she'll be heartbroken; she'll have no choice but to break up with you and leave with us," he said.

Just then, Tobias showed up; he then faced the bluish-grey female; his purple eyes burned deep into her green ones; the look on his face has sent chills up her spine.

"You are so cruel," Serafina stated, meekly.

"Now you know what happens to females my daughter takes a shine to; we knock you out and then leave you lost, pregnant and alone; unless that brother of yours and your family comes to rescue you," Tobias snarled.

"What makes you think Ada will break up with me? And is my father in on this as well?" Serafina wondered.

"Yes; for, you see, he doesn't want a daughter who is a lesbian; so, that's why he didn't send the herd after us," Tobias answered.

Serafina was definitely torn; her own father has turned her away because of her sexuality; and if he ever heard about her being pregnant while unmarried, things would only get worse.

"We're off, now; take care; or rot in hell," Tobias sneered before leading the herd away.

Soon enough, Serafina curled up into a ball and started crying hysterically.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the valley, Miriam was once again being confronted by her father; only, this time, her brother Miles accompanied him.

"So, now that your boyfriend is gone, it's time you get your head out of your ass-"

Miriam slammed her tail into the ground at that insult; intead of slapping Miles in the face even though that's what he really deserved.

"Listen, shit-for-brains, Kenneth did not leave me! He's only going on a rescue mission since Serafina was abducted late last night," Miriam retorted.

Just then, Ignatius stepped between the younger adults.

"Listen, missy; do not talk to your brother like that; I didn't raise you to talk back to people," Ignatius snarled.

"And yet, if Miles acts like a douchebag, it's just fine with you, huh?" Miriam sneered.

"That's 'cause he's a boy," Ignatius responded.

"And I thought in this day and age, we wouldn't fall into any gender stereotypes such as boys can talk dirty, but girls can't; and until both of you get your heads out of your asses, I'm not speaking to either of you, hmph!" Miriam barked back.

She then wandered away with her neck upright and her head tilted upwards with her eyes closed.

"What...was that about?" Ignatius wondered.

"What a bitch," Miles responded before walking away.

Meanwhile, Kenneth, along with Mr. Thicknose, Shadow, Dexter, Ivy, Ada and Lillian found Serafina in a cave; she was still very scared. Kenneth had caught the scent right away; it was terror sweat, the worst reek of them all. However, to approach her as a group might frighten her a bit since she had been violated during a deep sleep.

"This way; we'll be there shortly," Kenneth whispered to the group.

Upon reaching their destination, they all stood at the cave entrance.

"Remember, we go in one group at a time; that way, she won't be surrounded by so many of us at once," Kenneth told them.

Soon enough, Kenneth and Ivy decided to go in first; Mr. Thicknose, Shadow and Dexter would come in second and then Ada and Lillian would come in last. Once all six longnecks and Mr. Thicknose got a chance to talk with the female, she was coaxed out of the cave by Ada. Serafina now knew that she has family who would be there for her even if she was unmarried and pregnant.

It took a while before the seven longnecks and Mr. Thicknose made it back home safely. Once there, they were greeted by Miriam, her other four brothers Kiefer, Glenn, Amos and Angus, their mother Connie and Lillian's mother-in-law Saffron.

"We were so worried; but, we're glad that you brought Serafina back safe and sound," Miriam stated as she and Kenneth nuzzled.

"Aww, you'd do the same if any of your brothers went missing," Kenneth told her.

"Maybe, not sure if I'd go after Miles if he was in danger," Miriam commented.

"Wouldn't blame you; he's just a stinker," Amos told her.

Connie chuckled at that nickname; and Amos was sure she was gonna admonish him for it.

Miriam sighed. She neglected to tell Kenneth that Miles and Ignatius were conspiring together to get her to break up with him. He deserved to know the truth; however, she wasn't sure if the twins were old enough to hear this.

"Don't worry about us; we can handle it," Amos responded.

"No, boys; how about you go play while the adults talk," Connie insisted.

"Come on, Mother-"

"I said no," Connie stated, firmly.

"What do you think, Miriam?" Amos wondered.

"I think the boys are ready for this; they need to hear about how cruel Father is," Miriam said.

Connie sighed and eventually conceded. She didn't like this; but, Amos and Angus can't be protected forever. In the back of her mind, she just didn't want to admit they were able to do more things for themselves; such as being able to handle discussions that were for older dinosaurs despite being the young age of 12.

After hearing the explanation, Amos and Angus weren't all that surprised. They knew that their father always had high expectations for Miriam, and didn't expect much from them and the other boys. This was the thing Connie wanted to protect Amos and Angus from; she wanted them to think of their father as a respectful dinosaur. However he has shown his true colors and has become one of the most despicable longnecks in existence.

"If you don't have your father to look up to-"

"Mother; you have four other sons who would make good role models; and a soon-to-be son-in-law; that's five positive male role models for me and Amos to look up to," Angus stated.

"Yeah; who says a father MUST be the only male role model?" Miriam wondered.

"That's how I felt about my own father; before he along with my mother died of a disease when I was 12; your father's family took me in; some of my siblings were snatched by egg eaters and the others died before they could hatch," Connie explained.

Miriam now understood why Connie had wanted to protect Amos and Angus; since it's because they're her youngest. She always felt that the youngest children should be protected for as long as possible even if Amos and Angus felt like she was babying them.

"You're my last little kids; all the others are grown up," Connie told the twins.

"Miles may be an adult physically; but, his mental maturity is 15 years behind; frankly, so is his intelligence," Miriam stated.

Connie couldn't help but agree with that statement.

Soon enough, Serafina noticed there was something wrong with her feet; they were a little swollen.

"Is swollen feet normal during a pregnancy? My appetite has also been decreasing; and I'm just weepy all the time and I'm tired, nauseous and have been experiencing headaches; it feels like a clubtail's bopper whacked me in the head," Serafina explained.

"First pregnancies are common when it comes to that; I felt exactly the same way when I was heavy with eggs; and that was my first and ONLY pregnancy; I decided that three kids were enough," Lillian assured her.

Serafina smiled.

She now felt much better after that pep talk.


End file.
